worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigamesh Type II (Feff Type)
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The leader of the Mardook forces, Feff, pilots a customized battle suit called the Gigamesh. Heavily armored yet highly maneuverable, the Gigamesh excels at close and medium ranged combat. Built into the many armored sections of the suit are a series of anti-armor battle claws and blades that are typically retracted during flight. The most powerful of these close combat weapons is a pair of wing cutters mounted via extendable arms upon the rear torso of the battle suit. These large blades can be activated in an instant and the powerful arm mounts can swing the blades outward to slice any enemy craft. In addition to the many anti-armor blades, the Gigamesh also possesses two missile launchers loaded with 100 mini-missiles for short-to-medium range combat. The pilot is situated inside the heavily armored center torso and controls the suit via a fully integrated cockpit. An armored mask covers the head unit to protect the sensors during combat and can be lifted when required. Model Type - Gilgamesh Mk II Class - Marduk Commander Combat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 800 Arms - 300 Hands - 125 Legs - 400 Feet - 175 Main Thrusters - 250 Head - 200 Scythe Blades - 220 Small Blades - 90 Note - The head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to strike AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed Running - 144kph Leaping - 25m Thruster assisted Flying - Mach 5at 30km+, Mach 20 in space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 5000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 14.4m Length - 6.3m Width - 7.3m Weight - 40 tons PS - Robotic 50 Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction Engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 (3rd generation) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-24 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 108 total, 54 per launcher Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Scythe Blades (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee or upto 50m Damage - 4d4x10 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Small Blades (12, 3 per hand, 2 per knee, 1 per foot) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee or upto 50 m Damage - 6d6 per blade armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +25% piloting rolls Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 300 miles (480km), can track up to 144 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 300 miles (480km) Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Suite - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 300 miles (480km), +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 10x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 3000ft (900m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilot Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding as well as Full Environmentally Sealed Circulatory and Oxygen System References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ